Welcome to Gravity Falls
by Off-WhitePinstripes
Summary: When a pale city boy named Gideon Pines moved to Gravity Falls for the school year him and his new friend Pacifica are used as puppets by the Gleeful twins. Their only goal? To get the journals, the third of which is in Gideon's unwilling hands, at all costs.


Dipper stared out the window as he stirred his tea, consumed in his thoughts. Steam rolled out of the mug, warming his hand and the turquoise gem ring on his middle finger.

He was aware of his sister walking down the stairs. She came over and pulled up a chair next to him, sat down and crossed her legs. She looked at him.

"There's a new family moving into the old log house across the street."

"I know." Dipper still gazed outside.

Mabel stood up again and strode over the the window, looking out as well, and blocked Dipper's view. "Don't you see? This is a new _chance!"_ She smiled. "We can use this new set of fools to manipulate them into helping us find the journals.."

"I know. I've started making plans already," Dipper said. His bright turquoise eyes, the same color as his sister's- and much of the clothes that they wore- almost never showed what he was thinking or feeling.

Mabel spun around on her black heeled shoes and clapped. "Oh, this will be so great. It's going to go perfect this time, no failures like with the last family."

Dipper folded his hands together. "Of course it will be perfect. We have more experience now; and as clever and powerful as ever."

The girl grinned and touched the headband on her head, with a gem matching the one on Dipper's ring but bigger. The turquoise stones holding their power. "We need to get them to trust us of course, so I'm going to go greet them as a friendly neighbor. You should come with me," Mabel told him. She pulled on a black jacket with turquoise trim.

"Sister, they just got here, it would alarm them if we suddenly came over to their house greeting them while they unpacked. We need the plan to work. Perfect, remember?"

"Fine." Mabel took her hand off the golden doorknob. "We'll greet them tomorrow morning."

Dipper nodded with satisfaction. Perfect.

Gideon grunts as he tries to lift a box of the ramp on the back of the truck. "C'mon noodle arms... work!" he mumbles to himself. With one final pull, he manages to lift the box. "Haha!" he laughed triumphantly and started to turn towards his new house.

"Look out!" Gideon turned toward the voice, just in time to collide with a pink-clad blonde on roller skates. Boxes went flying as she pushed them up the ramp, backwards into the bed of the truck. Gideon sat up and rubbed his head, looking side to side for his brown hat. The girl he had collided with sat up with her eyes closed, rubbing her knee and moaning.

Unable to find his hat, Gideon went over to her. "Y-you alright" he mumbled, holing out a hand sheepishly. One of her eyelids poped up, revealing a pretty brown eye.

"Phew-whee!" She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself up- almost pulling him down in the process. "Thanks for breaking my fall kid! My name's Pasifica!" Smiling sunnily, stuck out a lean, tan hand for him to shake.

"Oh- uh I'm Gideon." He fit his pudgy, pale hand in hers. She shook it up and down violently.

"Nice to meet ya! You sure are little! I don't think I've seen you before. Did you just move here from somewhere?"

"Uh, no I'm spending the school year up here with my dad. I've been having a problem with bullies and there were no in-range schools for me to transfer to. So I came to stay with my dad. Him and mother...last year they, uh... broke off." Gideon mumbled, trying to pick thing up and put them back in the box.

Pasifica let out a gasp and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh you poor, poor kid! Here." She reached into her belly pouch and, slapping something to his face, held up a mirror. On his face was a blue cat sticker that said 'Sorry Fur Your Loss'. "Don't listen to anything those people tell you!" She said putting the mirror away and setting her arm on his shoulders. "I sense greatness in you kid!"

"Um, ok?" Gideon shook his head, confused.

"Greatness!" she shouted, pulling him closer and causing him to drop the box. "And with me as your new best pal, this school year is going to be perfect!"

Gideon broke free of her grasp and bent to replace the items in the box for the second time Yeah, he rolled his eyes, Perfect.


End file.
